Needing Her Family
by Pricat
Summary: Dalia has known she was different but on her thirteenth birthday, she learns that she was adopted and discovers she has powers but wants to find her birth mother but will she find herself and what she has been looking for all this time?
1. Chapter 1

**Needing Her Family**

**A/N My first Teen Titans fic so be nice.**

**It's about Raven's daughter but she lives in New York far away from Titan Tower because Raven wanted somebody to adopt her because she didn't want her daughter having the life she had but her daughter isn't a portal like her mother but on her thirteen birthday, her powers emerge and she wants to find out about her birth mother but I hope you enjoy.**

**Prologue**

Raven sighed as she held the baby in her arms.

The baby was a girl but had Raven's eyes but were filled with happiness as she looked at her mother but was wrapped up in a white blanket that matched her mother's cape and hood.

But the young babe had powers like her mother but wasn't a portal like Raven.

But the dark haired woman sighed as her friends wondered what was wrong but Raven didn't want to talk about it but Cyborg and the other Titans had a feeling she was giving the baby up for adoption.

"But Rae why give her up?

She's so cute!" Beast Boy told her.

"Yes Raven she is!

So why can't she stay?" Starfire said holding the baby.

Raven sighed at that.

"Because I don't want her to end up like me.

She may not be a portal like me but still it's bad if she grows up here.

It's better if she has an normal childhood free from powers and that stuff." she answered taking her child back.

"Did you name her?" Cyborg asked.

"Not until now.

Her name is Dalia." Raven answered as the baby smiled at that.

Raven sighed at that as she held Dalia in her arms.......

* * *

Slade wondered what the dark hooded stranger was that had broken him out of limbo.

She looked like Raven but felt her powers were stronger than the gothy Teen Titan but her eyes held anger in them as she looked at him.

"Why've you brought me here?" he asked her as she smiled.

"Because I need your help." she answered to him.

Slade was confused but wondered what help she wanted but had a feeling it was like when he'd served Trigon, Raven's father but had a feeling this girl was related to him.

"I want your help in getting my sister Raven's child." she told him.

"Really?

But why me?

Couldn't you get her yourself?" Slade asked her.

"Because Raven will try to stop me from taking her child." she answered.

Slade understood as he decided to help.

* * *

Raven sighed as she left the city with Dalia in her arms.

She hoped that she would find somebody who will take good care of her but found a couple who were very loving yet caring but wanted a child but weren't expecting but she smiled sadly as she put Dalia on their doorstep.

Dalia began to whimper a little as she sensed that her mother was leaving her.

"I know you don't like it but I'm only doing this because I love you.

But I want you to grow up normal like any other kid in this city.

Maybe one day we'll be a family again." she told Dalia as she put something around Dalia's neck.

It was a locket but was silver and had a raven on it.

"Goodbye Dalia." Raven said leaving her.

Dalia cried as dark energy glowed in her eyes but faded as the door opened and a woman had found the young baby on the doorstep.

Raven watched as the woman brought Dalia inside from the cold night.

Raven watched with sadness in her eyes as she left the city and returned to Titan Tower.........


	2. An Unusual Birthday

**Needing Her Family**

Dalia yawned as her eyes opened.

The alarm clock on her bedside table had rang awakening her from a strange dream but the girl rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Aw man it's seven in the morning." she said to herself.

It'd been thirteen years since she'd been adopted into the Morgan family but she liked it.

But today was an important day for her.

It was her birthday and she was thirteen but she heard her brother Lukas go downstairs.

He was ten years old and had been born when Dalia was five but she always felt different.

She had a feeling that there was something strange about her but her parents never told her about her birth mother even when they were asked by Dalia but they reembered their promise to Raven not to tell her yet unless her powers emerged or something happened.

Dalia had this strange feeling that something was different about herself.

She got dressed in black and went downstairs but heard Lukas watching TV but sighed.

But she and him didn't get on so well some times but did get along most of the time.

* * *

She then entered the kitchen where her mother Kristen was making breakfast but saw a look in her eyes of sadness but wondered what was wrong but the older woman wouldn't tell her daughter what was wrong but Dalia had a feeling that her parents were hiding something from her, something they were afraid of.

"_They're adults._

_They shouldn't be afraid!_

_I wonder what they're afraid of?"_ she wondered.

"_I don't know if we can tell her the truth._

_We promised Raven we wouldn't but maybe we should."_ she heard her mother's voice say in her head.

That confused but scared Dalia as she saw her mother gasp setting pancakes down on the table.

"What is it?

What's wrong?" Dalia asked confused.

Kristen saw her daughter's eyes glow with dark energy.

"Nothing's wrong honey." she answered as she was hiding her fear.

But Dalia wasn't so sure that her mother was telling the truth.

Maybe there was something her parents were hiding it.

She sighed going to junior high.

But Kristen sighed as she saw Dalia leave.

She wanted to tell Dalia about that night she found her on the doorstep but wasn't sure how she'd react.

But she then saw somebody appear.

It was Raven.

She was now in her mid twenties but had came to see Dalia but knew that she'd gone to school already.

"Why're you here Raven?" Kristen asked her.

"I wanted to see my daughter so I could....... tell her the truth." Raven answered as Kristen saw Logan come in.

He was curious about the strange woman in the kitchen but didn't ask.

He then went into the car while waiting for his mother to take him to school.

Raven sighed as her eyes glowed with dark energy.

"I had this feeling that somebody could be after Dalia.

Have her powers emerged yet?" she asked her.

Kristin nodded in reply.

"This morning her eyes were glowing with the same dark energy as yours but I didn't want to scare her because she can already tell that she's different.

I just wanted to help her." she answered.

"The best thing you can do for her is to let me help.

I know who wants her." Raven told the woman.

"You do?" Kristin asked as the woman nodded.

"His name is Slade.

He once tried to hurt my fellow Titans when we were Dalia's age.

He probably thinks she's a portal like me but she's not.

Take your son to school.

I'm heading to Dalia's school." Raven answered leaving.

She hoped that she wasn't too late.......

* * *

Dalia was nervous as she was in the hall way but somebody was there beside her.

It was a man in black and orange armour but he smiled seeing her.

"Dalia Morgan, I presume?

You don't look like Raven." he told her.

The young teen was confused hearing that.

"What're you talking about?

I barely know you!" Dalia yelled as her dark eyes glowed angrily with dark energy.

Slade smiled seeing that.

"I know you dear.

You're just like your mother.

Very powerful but no control.

I could help you." he replied as Dalia got more angry.

Suddenly bursts of dark energy burst from her hands knocking Slade off his feet.

She looked at her hands in shock.

"What did I just do?" she asked herself.

Slade laughed at her.

"Leave her alone Slade!" somebody said that made Slade angry.

But he smiled seeing that it was Raven but also Dalia's mother.

But Raven used her powers but Slade escaped.

"Damn it!

He got away!" she said as Dalia was looking at herself but then at Raven.

"Dalia wait!" Raven called.

"N-No!

Stay away!" Dalia replied running off.

Raven sighed hearing that.

"It's going to be harder telling her now." she thought as she left the school.........


	3. Learning About Her Powers

**Needing Her Family**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**They make my day especially when I have to endure two hours of Maths.**

**I hope fellow Raven fans enjoy!**

Raemora sighed seeing Slade return.

She had a feeling he'd done his job.

"Yes Raemora I made Raven's little daughter use her powers which have made her scared and curious about herself.

Soon she'll be yours." Slade told her.

Raemora cackled as her eyes glowed with dark energy like Raven's as she put her black hood over her long hair.

"Yes she will come to me.

Then once she's mine, nothing her mother and my sister can do to stop her.

There's a reason Raven gave Dalia up." the woman told him.

"What do you mean Raemora?

I thought she wanted Dalia to have a normal life.

What is it that makes her more powerful to you?" Slade asked curious.

"You know that Raven and I have demon blood because of our father Trigon?

Unlike Raven, I have more demon blood in me but Dalia is a demon but not like Trigon.

She can only transform in times of great anger and emotion but Raven put a spell on her to stop that and made sure that she became half demon but if I can get my hands on her, then this world will be mine!

Then nobody will stop me!" she cackled as Slade understood.

* * *

Kristen sighed seeing that Dalia hadn't came home yet and she had dinner ready.

But she knew today had been rough for Dalia especially discovering she has powers which she didn't know how to use but knew her thirteen year old felt like a freak but she'd still love her no matter what.

"Mom when are we having cake?" Lukas asked.

"Later Lukas.

Dalia's not home yet." she answered the ten year old.

He knew that something was wrong with his mother and Dalia but didn't know because everytime he asked, his mother would brush the question away but this time he wanted to know because he wanted to help his sister.

He hoped Dalia wasn't in trouble but had a feeling because he'd overheard his mother talking to their father on the phone.

He was away on a business trip again.

He then went to read comics.....

* * *

Dalia sighed as she was on her favourite swing at the park.

Her thoughts were fearful and worry about herself as she remembered what had happened at school today.

"What's wrong with me?

Why do I have these powers?" she said as she looked at her hands.

Raven sighed as she showed up in the park.

She then saw fear in Dalia's eyes as she saw her.

"W-What do you want?

I've had enough of you!" she said as Raven sighed.

"I'm not going to hurt you.

I want to help you.

I know how it feels to be scared about having powers.

Mine emerged when I was nine." Raven told her.

"Who're you?

How do you know me?" Dalia asked her.

"I'm Raven.

I have wanted to meet you for a long time but it's a shame that your thirteenth birthday was overshadowed by something like this.

Maybe it's a good thing." the woman answered.

Dalia nodded as she got off the swing but had a strange feeling she knew Raven but didn't know where.

She decided to go home for now........


	4. Meeting Somebody Like Her

**Needing Her Family**

Kristen was relieved as Dalia came home that evening.

She needed to talk to her about what had happened at her school eariler but it could wait while they enjoyed what was left of Dalia's birthday as they were having dinner.

But she hoped that Dalia would understand when they did talk about it.

Dalia's eyes went wide opening her mother's present.

It was a silver locket with a raven on it.

"_Where have I seen this before?_

_I feel like I know this from somewhere." _the teen thought.

Lukas was amazed as his sister's eyes glowed with dark energy.

"Cool!

Since when can you do that?" he asked her.

"Since today.

I'd rather not talk about it." Dalia answered.

But she had a wish in mind as she prepared to blow out the candles on her birthday cake.

"_I wish I could find out more about myself and how I got these powers." _she thought.

Kristen had a feeling that Dalia had wished to know more about herself and her powers but sighed knowing they'd have to talk about it.

She waited until Lukas went to bed before they talked.

She hoped Dalia would understand.......

* * *

Dalia wondered what Kristen wanted after Lukas had gone to bed.

She had a feeling that it was about how she became a member of the Morgan family as Kristen nodded in reply.

"Yes it is.

Your mother left you on our doorstep thirteen years ago but we didn't have any children back then so we took you in but your birth mother didn't want you to know about yourself until your powers emerged which they did today." Kristen told her.

"What about my birth mother?

Is she still alive or is she dead?" Dalia asked.

Her foster mother watched as she played with the locket around her neck.

"Yes but she lives far away.

If you want, you can try to find her." she answered.

"Kristen what about the locket you gave me?

I feel like I've had it before." the young teen asked her.

"Yes you have had it before.

It was around your neck when I found you.

It's your birth locket." she answered her daughter.

Dalia understood as she went to bed but had thoughts still on her mind.

She wondered who her birth motner was and where she lived.........

* * *

Raemora smiled as she saw Dalia asleep.

"This is very good." she said but Slade was confused.

"Why is Raven's daughter finding out about herself a good thing?

It could make her go to Raven.

Then our plans will be ruined!" he told her.

Her eyes glowed with dark energy and it burst from her hand making him hover in the air.

"It's a good thing because I'll get to her first and turn her against Raven.

Then nobody can stop us." Raemora told him letting go.

Slade understood as he fell onto the floor but got to his feet.

He understood his mistress's plan.

He hoped it would work or he would be stuck in limbo forever.

* * *

The next morning Dalia was confused as she entered the kitchen.

Dark energy spurted from her hand making the juice carton come over to her.

She smiled at that small achievement as Kristen entered the kitchen.

"Morning.

Did you sleep okay?" she asked her.

Dalia nodded as forks and knives were hovering above the table as she was using her powers.

"Sorry.

Still getting used to my powers." she said making them land on the table.

"Uh-huh.......

That's a good thing honey but you need to make sure nobody at school sees your powers.

They wouldn't be understanding if they knew." she told her daughter as she made breakfast.

Lukas wondered what was going on as he was dressed for school but had a feeling Dalia had been using her powers.

"Aw man I missed it!" he pouted.

Kristen sighed at that as she set plates in front of him and Dalia.

She wanted to make Dalia stay home but knew the young teenager would hate that.

_"Maybe she can control her powers._

_I hope_." she thought as Dalia grabbed her back pack after breakfast.

But Kristen had a feeling something would happen........

* * *

Dalia sighed as she was in Gym class and they were playing soccer.

She wasn't really into sports but tried hard but couldn't focus as she heard some cheerleaders laugh and point at her.

"Look!

The freak is trying to act normal!" they jeered.

Normally Dalia ignored their comments but suddenly her eyes glowed with dark energy scaring some of the kids as she picked the cheerleaders up in the dark energy while focusing on the angry feelings that had stirred because of these popular girls.

"L-Let us go!" the cheer captain said as Dalia sighed.

"Fine." she said putting them gently on the ground.

The other kids watched as the dark energy faded in her eyes but were very afraid of her but she sighed as the coach led her to the principal's office.

She knew that things would be harder now they knew of her powers.

* * *

Dalia sighed as she sat outside the principal's office.

She had a feeling this was what her foster mother had to prevent by wanting to keep her at home until she could control her powers but knew it wasn't her fault.

"Hey there you okay?" she heard somebody say.

She smiled a little looking up and saw a kid her age but he was different.

He had green skin, pointy ears, short black hair and black eyes but wore fingerless gloves.

"Who're you?

I've never seen you here before." Dalia said.

"I'm Raiko but my Dad calls me Rai.

I got sent to the office too.

I turned into a bat in Science class and freaked the teacher out.

I can change into animals as I choose." he answered turning into a bird.

Dalia was amazed as he turned back into himself again.

"Cool.

I have powers too but I can't control them.

I'm Dalia." she answered as she saw Rai leave and her mother show up.......


	5. Bittersweet Fate

**Needing Her Family**

Dalia sighed as she was sitting in the front seat of the family car as Kristen was driving but knew she was probably angry at her but to her surprise she wasn't.

She knew that it hadn't been Dalia's fault.

She'd talk about it later but would leave her alone for now.

But she sighed as she saw Dalia get out of the car as they got home but understood.

She knew she was feeling nervous about herself and her powers but hoped she'd be okay.

* * *

Rai sighed as he finished his homework but noticed his father wasn't home yet but understood.

His father Beast Boy still worked with the Titans and fought crime but he always came home late but Rai felt alone but smiled thinking of Dalia but decided to go see her.

He transformed into an eagle and flew off.

He hoped that Dalia was okay after what had happened today.

But he hoped that Dalia wouldn't be angry.

But he liked her.....

* * *

Dalia was in her room finishing her homework but sighed.

She'd been suspended from school for a month but that didn't bother her but it was her powers that scared her remembering how they'd gotten stronger when she was angry and had nearly hurt those popular girls but shook those thoughts off as she listened to music but then gasped seeing a green eagle fly in through her window but smiled as it morphed back into Rai but she was amazed.

"Wow Rai that was seriously cool.

What're you doing here?" she asked him.

"I was worried about you.

I heard you were suspended for a month." he answered.

A smile crossed her face.

"That's sweet Rai.

Nobody ever cared about me before you." she told him.

Rai blushed at that.

"I-It's okay Dalia." he answered as he heard the door open.

Dalia then saw her mother come in but the young girl saw that Rai had disappeared but had turned into a bug so that her mother wouldn't find him but he was worried about her.

"What's wrong Mom?" she asked softly.

"I know what happened today wasn't your fault but the principal recommended you be sent to a school where there are kids with powers but it's not your fault.

It might make you happier." Kristen told her daughter.

"Where is it?" Dalia asked.

"In Maine.

It's a boarding school but I know this is for the best.

We leave in a few days." Kristen answerec leaving the room.

Rai then morphed from a bug back into his normal self but he saw Dalia was very quiet sitting on her bed but saw that she was sad about what Kristen had just told her but didn't understand why Dalia was being sent away like this but wondered what was going on.

"It's okay Rai.

Sooner or later I knew this would happen but I feel betrayed by my family.

At least I still have you as a friend." she told him.

He then saw her eyes glow with dark energy and engulfed her making her look like a dark raven but he understood but knew she was angry about being sent away but it faded after she calmed down.

He didn't want to leave her but realised it was his curfew.

"I gotta go or my Dad will freak.

I'll see you tomorrow." he told her leaving.

She sighed lying on the bed as her eyes closed as she began to dream.........

* * *

Raemora growled as she'd seen that Dalia was being sent away to a boarding school for kids with powers like her but Slade saw the anger in her eyes.

"Why is that a bad thing?" he asked her.

"Because once she reaches Maine, it'll be impossible to get to her.

Then my chances of taking over this world will be gone." she said angrily.

"What're you going to do mistress?" he asked her.

"We must get to her in the next few days before she leaves for Maine." she answered........


	6. Moving Onwards

**Needing Her Family**

Dalia sighed as a few days had passed and it was the day she was leaving for school in Maine but she wasn't happy as she along with Kristen and Lukas got into the car but drove off. She knew it was for kids with powers like her but she was nervous and afraid because she wouldn't see them again until she graduated but understood why as she looked out the window of the car.

Lukas was playing a video game on his DS but wondered why Dalia was making a big deal out of going to a boarding school for kids like her but he didn't understand according to her but he didn't understand that her powers made her feel different from others her age.

"_I wonder if Rai misses me._

_He is the only one who cares about me." _she thought.

She looked a little nervous remembering the dreams she'd had involving somebody with the same powers as her and Raven but she wanted to hurt others with her gifts.

But Dalia hadn't told anybody except for Rai.

Her eyes glowed with dark energy as she remembered that but tried to shake the thoughts away.

* * *

Slade saw anger in Raemora's eyes as she saw that in her crystal ball.

"Now I can't get to her no matter how hard I try!" the sorceroress yelled.

Slade wondered why she was upset.

"Maybe I can get her to come to you by enticing her in her school in Maine.

She still has no control over those powers of hers so she'll be easy to come to you if nobody at that school can help her control them, she'll come to us." he told her.

Raemora smiled as she liked his idea.

"Go but don't disappoint me." she said as he left.......

* * *

Dalia was nervous as the car arrived at her new school.

It'd taken a while but they had finally arrived but Kristen knew that her foster daughter was afraid and scared but knew this would help her to control her powers but she sighed as she and Lukas were carrying her suitcase but saw other kids talking and using their powers which amazed Lukas but made Dalia more worried because she'd never met anybody besides Rai who was like her.

"Hello there." she heard somebody say as she turned around.

A girl with long yellow hair, goggles and very slender was in front of her.

Dalia was nervous but knew the girl was being friendly.

"I'm Terra.

What's yours?" she asked her.

"D-Dalia Morgan." she answered.

The blonde haired girl was surprised as she saw Dalia's eyes glow with dark energy knowing she was like Raven.

But she saw sadness in her eyes but understood because she had been referred to this school because she couldn't control her powers but caused things like earthquakes and mudslides.

But Dalia said nothing as she along with Kristen and Lukas followed her to the dorms......


	7. Learning The Truth About Herself

**Needing Her Family**

**A/N Here's more and thanks to the reviewers who are enjoying this.**

**Sorry for not updating this but I was working on other fics but I hope you like this.**

**Raiku's mother left because she didn't want to be part of BB's life being a Titan but Raiku stayed with him because he wanted to use his powers to help others.**

* * *

Later that night Dalia woke with a jolt after having strange dreams as she awoke in her room at the academy but wondered why she'd had them because in them, Raiku was in danger from somebody with the same powers as her but remembered that it was the person Raven had saved her from on her birthday but wondered if they were related but her eyes glowed with dark energy as she vanished but Terra had seen this but was nervous after knowing about Ramora being after her but needed to tell the headmaster.

She then decided to follow Dalia in case she got into trouble but used her powerws and jumped onto a flying rock and opened the window and took off into the night but hoped Dalia was okay.

She had her goggles on as her blonde hair fell over her eyes as the night wind blew through it but knew that Dalia was like Raven.

She hoped she wasn't too late.

* * *

Dalia landed at an abandoned warehouse but sensed Raiku's aura in there as Slade and Ramora smiled seeing her there and was about to enter the building but Raiku was worried knowing they were trying to use her but he needed to escape but smiled transforming into a dinosaur and breaking through the chains but turned back into his normal self but was nervous as he saw Ramora corner him but she was hit by a blast of dark energy as they saw Dalia hovering there but dark energy was in her eyes as she was angry but Raiku was relieved to see her as they hugged but Slade clapped his hands in applause.

"What're you guys up to?

Why capture Raiku?" she demanded angrily.

Ramora chuckled knowing sooner or later Dalia would have to learn the truth about herself no matter how good Raven had hidden it from her but Raiku was anxious for Dalia and was about to transform to protect her but she stopped him.

"I'll be okay.

I can take care of him." she answered.

"There's something you should know little Dalia about yourself.

Something Raven wouldn't tell you." Ramora said as Dalia was curious.

"What is it?

Tell me!" she demanded as Slade chuckled.

"You thought Raven was a friend?

You're wrong.

She's your mother.

She had you a long time ago but you have half demon blood in you but you're not the portal like your wretched mother but she couldn't let you end up like her so she left you on a stranger's doorstep and she and her family adopted you and not understanding of what you are but we do.

We want you to help us." Ramora said.

"You're lying!" Dalia yelled as she was surrounded in dark energy.

The warehouse began to shake and break apart as Ramora and Slade left but Raiku was very worried at this but had to calm her down as he hugged her but the dark energy faded after that as she became normal again but they then left.

* * *

Raven was nervous as she found both Dalia and Raiku outside the ruins of the warehouse but saw Dalia avoiding her gaze but understood as Ramora had told her the truth about herself but understood as Raiku was looking at both mother and daughter but was reminded of his mother and father but he shook that thought away from his head as he needed to help Dalia.

"Is what they said true?

Are you really my mother?

If you are, why did you let somebody adopt me when you could've raised me yourself?" Dalia said.

Raven sighed at that.

"I gave you up out of Love because of your powers and because of Ramora and Slade.

I'm proud that you've grown up to be more than I ever could be but I am needed elsewhere.

You'll have to protect yourself and Raiku for now." she said.

Raiku had a feeling Raven was joining up with the Titans again but wasn't sure.

Dalia was more nervous as she returned to the academy but hoped Raiku had gotten back to his father safely.

She then fell asleep as soon as soon as she returned to her dorm room and her head had hit the pillow........


End file.
